48_46_group_fanmadefandomcom-20200216-history
AKB48 17th Single Senbatsu Sousenkyo "Kaasan ni Chikatte, Gachi Desu"
The AKB48 17th Single Senbatsu Sousenkyo ～Kaasan ni Chikatte, Gachi desu～ (AKB48 17thシングル選抜総選挙 ～母さんに誓って、ガチです～) was held in June 09, 2010. Fans made their voices heard by voting for their favorite AKB48 member at the second annual AKB48 members election. The top 21 members are featured in the Senbatsu of the group's 17th single (19th single overall), Heavy Rotation. Meanwhile, the 22th to 40th place members join the Undergirls for the B-side track. Selected Members Final Results Names in bold denote the Senbatsu. Names in italic denote the Media Senbatsu (those promoting the single in the media) #''Son Jihyun (Team B) (31448 votes)'' (↑2) (Senbatsu Center) #''Park Lizzy (Team K) (30851 votes)'' (↓1) #''Jessica Jung (Team A) (23139 votes)'' (↓1) #''Lee Jihyun (Team K) (20513 votes)'' (↑1) #''Heo Solji (Team A) (20088 votes)'' (↑2) #''Kim Hyoyeon (Team K) (17787 votes)'' (-) #''Goo Hara (Team K) (16231 votes)'' (↓3) #''Jeon Boram (Team B) (15466 votes)'' (↑8) #''Park Chorong (Team B) (12560 votes)'' (↑2) #''Kwon Mina (Team B) (12168 votes)'' (↑7) #''Jeong Eunji (Team B) (12082 votes)'' (↑16) #''Euna Kim (Team A) (11080 votes)'' (NEW) #'Noh Yiyoung (Team A) (11062 votes)' (↓3) #'Lee Yezi (Team B) (9692 votes)' (↑1) #'Shin Hyejeong (Team B) (9468 votes)' (↑3) #'Kim Namjoo (Team K) (8836 votes)' (↑14) #'Yoon Bomi (Team K) (8049 votes)' (↑12) #'Lee Kaeun (Team K) (6921 votes)' (NEW) #'Seo Yuna (Team A) (6704 votes)' (-) #'Kim Taeyeon (Team A) (6567 votes)' (↓12) #'Kim Minji (Team B) (6371 votes)' (↑1) #Kang Soyul (Team A) (6145 votes) (↓13) (Undergirls Center) #Kwon Nara (Team A) (5355 votes) (↓2) #Woo Hyerim (Team A) (4634 votes) (↓12) #Ahn Huiyeon (Kenkyuusei) (4137 votes) (NEW) #Seo Jisu (Team B) (4106 votes) (↓3) #Jeon Somin (Team K) (3235 votes) (NEW) #Bae Woohee (Team B) (3076 votes) (↓15) #Im Jinah (Team B) (2693 votes) (NEW) #Kim Seolhyun (Kenkyuusei) (2636 votes) (NEW) #Oh Seunghee (Team A) (2613 votes) (NEW) #Kim Mihyun (Team A) (2591 votes) (NEW) #Son Naeun (Team B) (2499 votes) (NEW) #Kim Jiho (Team K) (2460 votes) (NEW) #Park Myeungeun (Team B) (2171 votes) (NEW) #Jung Yerin (Kenkyuusei) (2030 votes) (NEW) #Jung Mimi (Kenkyuusei) (1945 votes) (NEW) #Seo Hyerin (Kenkyuusei) (1935 votes) (NEW) #Choi Hyojung (Team K) (1854 votes) (NEW) #Lee Mijoo (Team K) (1604 votes) (NEW) Participating Members * Team A: Bang Minah, Euna Kim, Gong Minzy, Heo Solji, Jessica Jung, Kang Soyul, Kim Mihyun, Kim Taeyeon, Kwon Nara, Noh Yiyoung, Park Gyuri, Park Jiyeon, Seo Eungyo, Seo Yuna, Woo Hyerim * Team K: Choi Hyojung, Goo Hara, Han Dong, Jeon Jiwoo, Jeon Somin, Jin Hyewon, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Hyunah, Kim Jiho, Kim Namjoo, Kim Yoohyeon, Krystal Jung, Lee Jihyun, Lee Mijoo, Lee Siyeon, Lee Sunmi, Park Lizzy, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Amber Liu, Ahn Sohee, Bae Woohee, Im Jinah, Jeon Boram, Jeong Eunji, Julianne Alferi, Kim Jiyeon, Kim Minji, Kwon Mina, Lee Yezi, Park Chorong, Seo Jisu, Shin Hyejeong, Son Jihyun, Son Naeun * Kenkyuusei: Ahn Huiyeon, Bae Yubin, Hyun Seunghee, Jung Eunbi, Jung Mimi, Jung Yerin, Ki Heehyun, Kim Chanmi, Kim Chungha, Kim Nayoung, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sojung, Lee Kaeun, Lee Yoobin, Lim Nayoung, Oh Seunghee, Park Myeungeun, Seo Hyerin, Shin Bora, Shin Suhyun, Sung Jiyeon Trivia * The first election to feature AKB48 Kenkyuusei. * The first election to feature 7th and 8th Generation members